Semi-automatic machinery for winding coils useful for electric motor windings are known in the marketplace. A particularly successful machine of this type is presently manufactured and marketed by the Applicants under the trade name SAMATIC and is operative for winding coils of selectable size and number of turns.
There exist a number of limitations and difficulties with conventional coil winding machines of the type described above. It is necessary to precisely position insulative sleeves on the coiled wire at a predetermined position with respect to the coil. Conventionally, this positioning is done by hand by an operator who holds the insulative sleeves in his hand. The wire is drawn through the sleeves as the coil is wound. The operator releases the sleeve after the winding of the coil is completed and then he manually positions it at the required position with respect to the coil.
It may be readily understood that the operation of such a machine requires an operator for each machine in operation and involves very high labor costs.
Another difficulty in using conventional coil winding machinery is the need to remove the wound coil from the spool onto which it is wound while maintaining its integrity. Normally, using conventional machines, the individual wires are bunched together as the coil is removed from the spindle, thus rendering their placement on the motor difficult and time consuming.